Extensive researches on Device to Device (D2D) technologies have been made by multiple organizations for standardization, including Bluetooth, Long Term Evolution (LTE) D2D, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11p, LTE Vehicle to X (V2X) and the like, and multiple services, such as multimedia data exchange, a social network, public safety, V2X and the like, may be implemented. Compared with a star data distribution-based cellular mobile communication system, a D2D system may fully utilize a proximity relationship between closely located terminals and realize direct communication between the terminals instead of communication with a base station, thereby implementing more detailed space frequency multiplexing and effectively offloading a network burden of the cellular mobile communication system, and the D2D system will play a more and more important role in a future 5th-Generation (5G) communication system.
Meanwhile, along with diversification of wireless communication terminal forms, compared with a single mobile phone form, a relationship between terminals also becomes increasingly diversified, and more and more terminals form a proximity relationship. For example, a distance between a receiving terminal and a sending terminal for V2X is usually dozens to hundreds of meters, a distance between a receiving terminal and a sending terminal of a sensor network in a factory is usually shorter than a hundred meters, and a communication distance of wearable equipment is even below a meter level. In these proximity communication scenarios, a D2D communication system may bear most of traffic, and main data is not required to be transmitted through a base station and a mobile communication network.
However, a present D2D system mainly implements relatively simple broadcast and multicast modes but has yet not implemented D2D communication in a unicast mode. Therefore, a sending end device may not send different data for different receiving end devices and it is impossible to implement different D2D service interaction between different terminal equipment combinations.